


making amends

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, but anyway I hope you enjoy zayn being tied up, this was supposed to just be them having nice sex happy happy but then i got emotional, trust me you can tell, wtf why am i so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is mad at zayn and tying his wrists to the bedpost is a way to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making amends

**Author's Note:**

> my fathers are beefing and this is how i'm dealing with it lmao

Zayn’s had some pretty good dreams. But he’s also had some pretty bad ones, like the one where it felt like he was plunging off a cliff or that one time he lit a blunt and it exploded. But this dream is a particularly good dream. He’s seated in a chair in an empty room and Louis is sucking him off. Things are going great, extremely great, until he’s awoken due to the fact that it feels like his skin is chafing while rubbing against some sort of coarse texture.

The curtains are drawn, but the sunlight floods through the slits at the bottom where he didn’t roll them down all the way. He feels warm, but the blankets had been tossed away into oblivion at some point, and at this moment he deduces that his wrists have been tied to the bedpost.

He blinks through the blurriness until he can make out Louis’ eyes in the darkness of the room. He’s straddling him, naked, and his mouth is curling into a smirk that is as sweet as it is highly suggestive. He leans down to peck Zayn on the lips and Zayn catches his bottom lip between his teeth before he can pull away. He arches up as much as he can, chasing him, because Louis likes to play games in bed. He likes to make Zayn chase him, the little tease, and Zayn will let Louis put up a fight before trapping him somehow—because he always does in the end. But his hands are pinned above his head and his neck is starting to hurt, so he lets Louis go.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Louis says.

“When did you get here?” Zayn asks.

Louis shrugs. “Three in the morning?” He slides his hands up and down Zayn’s torso and sighs. “Oh my poor baby. You must be so tired. Ignoring me and making everyone think we’re fighting and all that.”

Zayn figured that this had something to do with that. He’s still mad about the last fight they had before he left and he wanted a last say. He immediately regretted the tweet when he’d posted it. But these things are complicated you see.

“Now people are trying to get all up in my business,” Louis says, pinching a nipple. “My mother’s pestering me about how we should break up and all that shit. Fuck that. Don’t wanna break up.”

Zayn smirks, taking Louis’ fingers between his teeth when Louis presents them. “That right, sweetheart?” he says when he releases them.

“Oh I don’t know,” Louis says. He gyrates his hips just a little and it makes Zayn’s cock swell. “You do make me _so_ mad, daddy.”

Zayn groans, arching his back. “Doesn’t seem like it. Seeing as you always run back to take this dick. How about you untie me and I can give you what you want hm? How about that sweetheart? How does that sound?”

Zayn knows that Louis isn’t all that mad. Not mad enough to start giving him the silent treatment at least. He likes this game. He likes when Louis makes him work for it, because Zayn lives for the moment when he catches him, wraps him around his finger, likes it when Louis’ becomes the submissive boy he is when he’s done being chased and wants to be caught. But this part he likes just as much as catching him; the taunts and the teasing.

Louis shakes his head, sliding down off of his chest. “Don’t like the sound of that.”

He slides down until he’s settled between Zayn’s legs, hands sliding up and down his waist as he mouths at Zayn’s stiff cock trapped in his boxers.

“Can I suck you off?” Louis asks.

Zayn laughs because it’s totally absurd that Louis still asks him for permission when they’re playing his games. As if Zayn would say no to a request to give him a blowjob.

“Go for it.”

Louis giggles. Zayn looks down at him fondly, even when Louis is using his teeth to pull his boxers down and free his cock. Louis is so cute, you see, and he makes it very hard for Zayn to channel that inner dominant side of him that Louis likes most. Sometimes Louis glares at him when he loses character.

Louis likes to lock eyes when he’s sucking him off, which helps a bit when it comes to not breaking character. He starts by licking from the base all the way to the tip, smirking every time Zayn groans. He’ll do this for a while, licking and stroking before he takes it into his throat. And Zayn knows exactly why he does this, because after a while he’ll get so frustrated that he’ll press his hands against the back of his head and push him to take him into his mouth and all the way down. But his hands are tied above his head so he’ll have to resort to using his words alone.

“Suck me off,” Zayn says, though gently.

Louis doesn’t let up and keeps licking up and down his cock.

“Hnng—Louis,” Zayn groans. “Love, if you don’t let me fuck your throat the first thing that’s happening when you untie me is I’m gonna spank you till your bum’s all red. Do you want that, baby?”

Louis does want that, is the thing, but for the sake of the game Louis doesn’t. So he stops using his tongue and takes Zayn into his mouth. Louis likes the phrase ‘go hard or go home’, lives by it actually, which is why he deep throats him on the first go and holds it there. Zayn wishes his wrists weren’t tied because Louis’ been growing his hair out recently and he wants to tug on it while he fucks his mouth. He settles for thrusting his hips up as fast as he can and Louis takes it so well.  

Louis pulls off.

“Did I say you could?” Zayn says.

Louis’ looking down, but Zayn can see him smirking.

“No you did not,” Louis says. He takes out a dildo from where he’d apparently been hiding it behind his back and licks it once before deep-throating that as well, winking at Zayn. “You make me angry,” Louis says, taking the dildo and reaching behind himself. He winces and Zayn realises that he’s pushing it inside of himself. “Ah—Zayn,” he moans.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re doing so well.”

Louis sighs in satisfaction when he’s pressed it in completely and starts moving it in and out. “You make me angry,” he repeats, breathless. “So angry all the time in the past month that I— _ah_ —don’t even wanna see you again when I leave after this.”

This feels a bit too out of character, so much so that Zayn thinks that maybe Louis isn’t kidding, that he’ll walk out the door after he’s let him fuck him and won’t come back. But he keeps his character anyway.

“Nah uh. Won’t let you do that, baby,” he says, biting his lip to keep a groan in as he watches Louis fuck himself.

“Mm. But you would. You would.”

Louis leans back down to take Zayn back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down fast. Zayn can hear the dildo vibrating. He knows Louis’ probably got the remote planted here somewhere, and he wants to turn it up to the highest level to have him squirming, cock still in his mouth. He’ll make him ride it out while getting his mouth fucked.

Louis releases his cock and sits up again. Louis so good, Zayn thinks, because he hasn’t touched his own cock the entire time. Louis is a good boy, Zayn’s boy, and he’s hit with a wave of despair at the thought of Louis walking out the door and never coming back. He won’t let him. He won’t.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Zayn asks. He wants to touch him. Just gently. Wants to run his fingers over his thighs. Wants to hold his waist. Wants to put his fingers between his.

“I’m good,” Louis says.

“Say it.”

“I’m good, daddy.” Louis sighs as he slides the dildo out and tosses it away. “Fingered myself while you were asleep.”

“Did you?”

Louis nods. “Mhmm. Knew I wanted to ride you in the morning. Won’t be doing that ever again after today anyway.”

“Ha. Like I said: can’t let you leave me, love.”

Louis positions himself over Zayn’s cock and holds it steady as he slides down onto it. His hands are on Zayn’s chest while he does so, going down all the way until Zayn can no longer see the base of his cock.

“Look so good like that, babe,” Zayn says. He’s struggling to move against the restraints and he can imagine how red his wrists are judging by how sore they feel. He wants to hold Louis, both in a tender way and in the ‘pinning him down way while he fucks him into the bed’ way.

Louis starts riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock and moaning shamelessly, louder than he usually does, which is already pretty loud. Zayn thrusts to meet his bounces, telling Louis how good he is at taking his cock. Louis folds over and buries his face in Zayn’s neck. His hands roam up Zayn’s until he gets to his wrists, untying them from the bed post.

Zayn’s immediately crashing into Louis when his wrists are freed, wrapping his arms tightly around him while he forces them both up. Louis fists Zayn’s hair while he bounces in his lap. Zayn presses their lips together. He suddenly can’t focus on anything else other than the dizzying feeling he always gets with Louis, feeling like he can’t breathe as if the room were becoming narrower and narrower. He’s so protective of Louis in this very moment; all small and trapped in his lap and on his dick. He feels like he’s drifting further and further away, invisible hands grabbing him and pulling him away from Zayn. He flips them over and pins Louis down against the bed on his back with his legs folded over Zayn’s shoulders. He grips his waist hard while he fucks him roughly—the way he knows Louis likes it.

He falls against Louis’ chest and keeps thrusting.

“Won’t let you,” Zayn whispers against his ear. Louis hangs onto him, arms around Zayn’s neck, panting and moaning. “Won’t let you break up with me.”

Louis arches his back and his mouth goes wide open, the noise he was about to make getting stuck in his throat when Zayn thrusts particularly hard. Zayn takes the opportunity to latch onto his neck, kissing and biting it, marking him because no one else can have him.

“Zayn—fuck me. Fuck me fuck me fuck me. I want you.”

“Want you too, baby.”

Zayn pulls back and grips Louis’ thighs before thrusting into him dangerously fast and hard, the bed knocking against the wall. He’ll fuck him hard enough that the whole ‘last time we get to do this because I’m leaving you’ nonsense melts out of Louis’ ears.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Zayn says. “Come for me. Want you to. I want you to come for me. You’re so good. You look so good taking my cock— _fuck_.”

Louis starts pumping himself, back still arching while Zayn thrusts into him deep. He comes then, screaming silently. Zayn fucks him through it and comes inside of him soon after. He falls back onto Louis, an arm looping itself around his head.

“Love you,” Zayn says breathlessly, because the pressure of loving him is enough to make him feel winded. He feels like he’s been clinging to his last breath for the past month, each thought like unpinning a grenade and the words he’d let slip out of his mouth the toss. He’s let a lot of people down. Most haven’t forgiven him. He can’t let Louis be one of those people.

“Let go of me,” Louis says, squirming.

Zayn holds him tighter. “No.”

“Let go.”

Louis’ nails dig into Zayn’s arm and he winces. It makes him let up enough for Louis to wriggle out of his arms and up the bed, but Zayn follows him. He traps him in his arms again and he expects bit of pain, because Louis is a bitch when he really is trying, and not in a ‘playing a game’ kind of way. He’s tougher when he’s genuine.

“Louis, stop.”

“You stop.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

Louis stops squirming. For Louis it’s either one or the other. So if he’s not fighting then he’s melting into Zayn’s arms. Zayn closes around him again.

“Don’t go. I miss you.”

Louis’ hesitant at first, but after a while he lets them melt together the way they usually do. He hugs him tightly, their faces in each other’s necks. The smell of Louis takes him back in time to all the points in his life that made him happy. Zayn was always more fond of the things that happen off-stage and off-camera. He loved the things that the public hadn’t nicked away from him more because they were so limited. The touches and the hand holding and this. All of this. The things they did and were in private were bigger than the whole wide world. Louis couldn’t blame him for feeling like he was on the brink of falling off the edge when his whole life felt like it belonged to the world too. Louis never blamed him, is the thing. And that’s why he told him he was leaving first.

“I didn’t leave you. So why are you trying to leave me?” Zayn asks. If life for the cameras felt like being on the edge of a cliff, then Louis wanting to leave him is the fall. He breaks their embrace to look into his eyes, stroking his face. The tears are forming in Louis’ eyes. He shrugs.

“Dunno. It feels like it’ll be easier.”

“It would be,” Zayn says. He moves away and sits back. Louis props himself on his elbows. “It would be easier. If I just never saw you again then it would stop feeling like I let the whole world down. Because when I look at you I see the other boys and then I see all the crowds and I see every fan that I’ve ever met and I know I let them down. I remember that for five years I couldn’t be myself. And then now that I am being myself they condemn me for that too, because everyone thinks that I’ve lied to them. And I did. If I didn’t have to see you again then it would probably be a lot easier for me. But inevitably I’d miss you. I wouldn’t stop loving you.”

Louis sighs. “It would be easy for me too.”

It feels like he’s getting close to hitting the ground, because for the first time since he’s woken up their break-up is starting to feel real.

“But I don’t want to,” Louis says. “And even if things would be easier—they really wouldn’t be. Because it would kill me to do something I know I’d hate. But. If you want to—“

“I don’t wanna break up.” Zayn extends his hand towards him. “C’mere.”

Louis takes his hand and crawls back into his lap, smiling down at him as he holds his face.

“I don’t wanna break up,” Zayn says. “That would kill me more than feeling like I let everyone down. Because then I’d be letting us both down, and we’re the only ones that fucking matter.”

Louis kisses his nose. “We are. We totally are the only ones that fucking matter.”

Just like that, it no longer feels like he’s falling.

**Author's Note:**

> this totes happened irl bye!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://zaynsexpensivehaircut.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
